The hands that were meant to heal
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: She had finally lost it. She couldn't take it any more. First Kakashi, then Sasuke and Naruto. Why? Why did they all have to leave her? They knew she couldn't handle it on her own, everyone did. So why did they have to die? Full Summery inside ItaSaku


Title:The hands that were meant to heal

Author:Twilightprinc3ss666 (cryangelictears on Lj)

Claim: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Theme: #40, heart strings

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

Part of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

Summery: She had finally lost it. She couldn't take it any more. First Kakashi, then Sasuke and Naruto. Why? Why did they all have to leave her? They knew she couldn't handle it on her own, everyone did. So why did they have to die? Sakura lost it. Can Uchiha Itachi mend her broken heart?

Enjoy-

* * *

Sakura Haruno, pink haired Anbu squad member and medic-nin, Apprentice of Hokage Godaime, was found next to the body of Uzumaki Naruto, a deceased Anbu squad member. He had been defeated in battle against a rogue nin. Tears, blood, and dirt caked her pink hair and skin, with her eyes red from crying. It was a wonder how the girl had survived against a missing-nin. Perhaps it was from her rage, and her dark desire to kill the one who had killed her last remaining teammates.

She was the last surviving member of team Kakashi.

He, the older brother of Sasuke, honestly found amusement in such dark and melancholic situations, like any Uchiha did. Known as the weakest of the group, it was she who had survived. But, by the looks of it, if she had enough chakra, she would try to kill herself to be with them. Pathetic, in the least.

"Haruno."

He spoke to her for the first time in many of their encounters. But this was no time for small talk, like she had previously tried to do in the past. It was strictly business. She was to see the her therapist that was assigned to her, to deal with her emotions, and it was his job to take the body to the hospital for the autopsy. Not to mention he had to report his findings to the Hokage. He couldn't leave without her.

But she refused to move.

"I... I c-couldn't save... I couldn't save him... I was.. supposed to. I p-promised.. I p-promised Hinata... I would take care of him." She whispered, stoking Naruto's blond hair. She smiled slightly. It was small, sad smile, hardly like the one she had reserved for the now dead blond.

"Even in death, he still smiles at me..." New tears had fallen from her eyes, even when he thought it wasn't possible for her to cry anymore. It sickened him to see her cry, and he didn't understand it. He has witnessed many crying woman, but it was.. different, with her.

"These.. hands.. Are supposed to heal... aren't they, Uchiha-san?" she asked him, sitting up abruptly. It was then she reminded him of the child who used to cry when other children picked on her. It was then she looked so innocent, even though she had been tainted by blood. Innocent.  
With her eyes wide, she asked him again.

"Yes."

"Then why.. couldn't I? My nindo... was to protect my precious people.... And I can't even do that... I trained to, I'm.. I'm a medic-nin..." She told him, whispering. She stared at Naruto once more. How much longer until she finally snapped? Uchiha Itachi did not want to find out.

"Haruno, you are unstable. You need to see a therapist." Itachi told her. Sakura's gaze left Naruto's cold face, and returned to meet his in anger.

"So that's it? I'm crazy now? I lost my best friends in one week, Uchiha! I can't.. I can't... I can't live without them. We've been through everything together." Sakura replied quietly. She curled herself into a small ball, holding her knees against her chest. She needed some one to hold, a shoulder to cry on. Haruno Sakura had a roller coaster of emotions and mood swings.

Sighing, Itachi picked Sakura up by the shoulders. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear, her breath hitched when he held her close to him. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the tears fall freely.

Her heart strings were broken, and honestly, he didn't know if they could heal. But he had promised Sasuke to be there for her when he wasn't around.

And he never broke a promise.


End file.
